Finding Myself
by NefertariNami
Summary: A one shot from young Paulie's POV. Paulie's in prison but someone decides to make an offer that can change his life.


A/N: Proof I'm not dead. This is what you get when I turn a really crappy paper I wrote from last year into a semi-decent story. It was originally going to be half the length, but I didn't feel it was complete and I didn't like where I was going to end it. I'd also like to apologize if the ending seemed a bit confusing as it didn't end up the way it was supposed to and I'm trying to decide whether I like it or not- I might rewrite the ending if it bugs me too much.

Disclaimer: As always, One Piece doesn't belong to me. Not even the awesome Water 7. I can dream though, right?

* * *

Finding Myself

Sitting up I rubbed my eyes as I looked at the dirty cell I was in. Drawing my knees closer to my body I laid my head on my knees and closed my eyes painfully.

_ How did I end up in here?_ I thought to myself. Squeezing my eyes shut further I tried to remember. Oh yeah- I got caught stealing food again. Sighing, I slowly opened my eyes again. Taking advantage of the sunlight that was coming between the bars, I looked at my reflection in a nearby dirty puddle and shuddered. I was only 10 years old and I looked like death had brought me back from the dead. I slumped against the wall, holding my head in my hands.

It was hard trying to imagine life outside of this cell… As far back as I could remember I've either been stuck in here or at that sorry excuse for an orphanage. I don't have any parents, and even if I did they wouldn't want me. Water 7 has really gone downhill… We need something to revive this town. I've heard rumors of a sea train, but that's all they are- rumors. Nothing can save this town, just like nothing can save me.

Someone suddenly is screaming really loud and I come crashing back to reality, trying to plug my ears, but it's too late. The scream is imprinted in my mind and I start shaking. Is this going to be what'll happen to me? Am I going to be tortured… Or worse?

I hear footsteps walking towards my cell and two people are whispering in hushed tones. A few tears slide down my cheek as I hug myself tighter. My cell opens up and I hear someone crouching down next to me.

"Is he the one?" I hear a slightly baritone voice ask. I lifted my head a little to see who was next to me. Suddenly my eyes lock onto clear purple eyes. The person who talked was a young man with shoulder length lavender hair tied neatly back by a white bandanna. His navy blue tank top did nothing to hide the muscles I could see lurking there. My eyes drifted back to his face in fear. Surely he was going to beat me up.

I flinched and closed my eyes when he lifted his hand, but relaxed slightly when I felt a hand rest upon my head. Daring to open my eyes again I noticed he was smiling at me. "C'mon" I heard him say before being lifted up and before I knew what was happening I was being bailed out of jail and this strange man was carrying me down the streets of Water 7.

Once we were away from the prison he gently set me down and looked at me. Gathering up my courage I finally asked him the question that was haunting my mind ever since I heard him approaching the cell. "W-what do you want from me?" My voice shook a bit, and I tried to look as brave and menacing as I could, which didn't work considering this person was about twice my height.

Laughing the man reached down to pat my head, but this time I was ready. I quickly ducked away from his hand and looked at him again. Frowning he squatted down until he was eyelevel with me. "Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name's Iceburg." He held out a hand, probably waiting for me to shake it.

Crossing my arms and being stubborn I replied with, "My name's Paulie, but you didn't answer my question." The man, Iceburg was it?, quirked an eyebrow up and gave a little smile.

"Nma~ I guess I'll have to tell you then…" He trailed off, then sat down against a wall. I nodded my head and, deciding to be polite, sat down next to him. He looked a little surprised as he glanced at me- I guess he wasn't expecting me to sit so close to him after my previous reactions. He leaned back against the stone wall, making this longer than necessary. I was starting to get anxious and right when I was about to re-ask the question he started talking.

"I was going around the town looking for my friend," He seemed to be holding his anger in when he mentioned this friend of his, "when I heard a commotion, and I saw you running away from a shop owner. I felt pity for you and decided to ask if you'd want to become my apprentice. I could give you a bed, home and food if you'd work for me…" He looked at me when he said that last part, and I looked down, embarrassed. Then I realized he never said what his job was. Curiosity taking hold of me I asked him.

"What do you do?" Smiling he replied, "Nma~ I build ships." My throat suddenly tightened up. Build ships? That was my dream job- something I knew I wanted to do ever since I saw the infamous Tom and heard of his apprentices. I knew I couldn't let this opportunity slide by, but what if this man was lying?

"C-can…" I swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Can I think about it?" I became hopeful.

"Of course." He replied. "Here's my address- come by anytime, whether it be a day, a month or a year." He wrote down his address and gave it to me. Standing up he started to leave. "I hope to see you around… Paulie…"

I clutched the piece of paper as if my life depended on it. Perhaps there was hope for me after all…


End file.
